Amy's Wish
by MetalCareDegree
Summary: Amy makes a wish that takes her to different of Mobius called Centralia but her memories are erased meeting new people she struggles with wanting to regain her memories or letting them stay locked away.


Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long but here's a new story called Amy's wish. I hope you like it

I don't own the sonic franchise in any way shape or form

Chapter 1: The wish maker

She's had enough. Enough of the lies, enough of the cruel laughter and enough of the pain. Amy rose was able to keep a happy cheerful façade for 15 years but now everything came crumbling down, holding her head as tears streamed down her face, suddenly she stopped and looked at the rings that Sonic gave her. Slowly and gently she held the rings in her hands and threw them out the window. "I wish I can just erase all these bad memories and start over" Turning away from the window she grabbed a pair of scissors on her way out of her room. As the door closed the two rings gleamed and rotated as a a women wearing harem pants that stopped at the shins and a halter top. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail as a strange long curl stood upright against the blowing wind. "So that is your wish little rose? Then by all means I shall grant it"

A blue blur dashed by as the birds chirped away in the afternoon sun. Suddenly the blur stopped revealing Sonic the hedgehog. Stretching his arms out he gave out a large yawn then scratched his head in thought. " I wonder if Amy's made any of her cakes today" Smiling slightly he decided to go by and see what she's cooked up.

After deciding to take the bus to Amy's house Sonic stopped by the florist to pick up a bouquet of lilies for her as an apology for avoiding her. He knocked on the door but after hearing nothing from the other side suspicion rose inside him. Taking the key from underneath a flower pot he quickly unlocked and opened the door. The house felt cold and empty, like no one has lived there for years. "Amy?" Slowing he made his way upstairs to the bedroom where everything was eerily lit with several candles burning in the room. As Sonic walked in the room the door slammed shut and gust of wind blew all the candles out. "Hello Sonic the hedgehog" Freezing in his step, Sonic peeked out the corner of his eye to see where the voice had come from. A hedgehog with pink curly hair down her back. She sat in a chair and stared back at him with a hallow expression that sent a cold chill down his back. He silently gulped and turned to face her. "Um…hello?" Her eyes glowed white as she stood up from the chair while her expression stayed the same. Feeling frightened he forced himself to say calm and still as she looked down at his eyes. Opening her mouth she spoke in a frightening calm voice. "We must discuss little Rose's wish"

Slowly a hand reached out and patted a pink fluff in the grass. Seeing it stir slightly the hand retreated. "Hey Matt, Haruka come here" A blond echidna yelled. She looked around 20 and had lavender eyes with long straight hair with side swept bangs with black sunglasses perched on top of her head. She wore a magenta crop shirt with a magenta skirt and white knee high boots. A boy and girl fox were seen jogging to catch up with the blond echidna. The boy named Matt was a purple eyed red fox with red wild hair that stuck up in places . He wore a grey sleeveless shirt, fingerless grey gloves and a brown belt around his waist and blue cargo pants and shoes. Haruka, a red eyed black fox, had short cropped hair with long side swept bangs. She wore a blue vest with a lighter blue tube top and grey fingerless gloves with a black belt around her waist that held up black cargo shorts with black ankle high boots. Underneath her eyes were black markings shaped like tear drops. "Rei what did you find- Oh god what is this?" Haruka bent down without a word and gently turned the pink fluff around. Her eyes widened slightly but she kept her emotionless face the same. "It's a girl. A hedgehog to be exact but she's unconscious" Matt crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "So we should bring her to Kyle is what your trying to say?" Not giving him an answer she picked the girl up and placed on her back. Rei placed a hand on Matt's shoulder in reassurance and smiled. "Don't worry hun, I'm sure Haru knows what she's doing so we should trust her judgment" He sighed and nodded while following them back to their base.

Amy couldn't see anything. Everything around her was dark and cold. She didn't like it. Reaching out in fear she felt something touch her other hand and pull her down farther into the darkness. She screamed but no noise would come out. Feeling lost she let tears slip out of her eyes as she mouthed two words.

I'm sorry

Rei looked over towards Amy from her book and frowned slightly as she noticed her crying. Suddenly she shot up from the bed and screamed a blood curdling screech. Rei rushed to her only to stop when she notice the pain in her eyes. Forcing her own fear down her throat Rei grabbed Amy and shook her to bring her out of her nightmare. "Hey hey it's okay! Your okay here!" when she didn't stop Rei gripped her hand tightly before bringing it across her face. "Snap out of it!" Amy held her stinging cheek as she let her tears still fall. "Where…where am I?" Rei reached out to her but decided against it and instead decided to sit on the bed. "Your in Centralia but…I've never seen you've around these parts. What is your name?" Holding the covers tightly in her hand she answered. "Amelia… " A knock at the door brought the two out of their conversation. Rei nodded toward her and went to open the door revealing Haruka holding folded clothes in her hands. Walking into the room she stopped beside the bed and Shoved them in Amelia's hands she nodded toward Rei. "Help her get dressed. Kyle wants to ask her some questions" Nodding to her to signal her understanding Haruka closed the door behind her. Smiling slighting Rei clapped her hands to get Amelia's attention. "Well come on now. No reason to keep them waiting"

Haruka strolled into the main room used for gatherings and noticed Matt was waiting for her. "Yes?" He yanked her up by the vest and held her till her feet were off the ground. "What were you thinking? You don't know anything about this girl yet you just brought her her no questions asked? Is there something you know that your not telling us?" Keeping silent she just stared him in the eyes till her lost his nerve and placed her down but kept a tight grip on one of her hands. "Don't fucking look at me like that. You know what happened last time you brought a stranger here. The evidence is on your back" She scowled at him as her hand reached to cover her lower back. "Shut the fuck up Matt! Or do you want me to-" "That's enough" A grey hedgehog spoke up leaning on the wall. "Matt I'm sure Haruka appreciates you worrying but I think you should drop it." He looked down embarrassed but listened anyways. "Sorry" Haruka smiled to him to show it was alright but the didn't look. He let her go and stood as far away from them as possible. An awkward silence was left until Rei and Amelia appeared in the doorway. "Here's our guest. Amelia this is Kyle." He smiled and held his hand out for her to shake. "Nice to meet you" She bit her lip but shook his hand anyways. He smiled at her as Rei guided her to sit down. "Now I just want to ask you a couple of questions and I want you to be completely honest with me alright?" Looking around her Amelia slowing nodded. "Okay, first of where are you from?" She held her hands tightly and swallowed trying to search for the answer but nothing came to mind. She placed her hand over an eye as they were wide with fear. "I'm sorry but…I honestly don't know anything."

Well are you wondering what's gonna happen next? Good that means I did a good job lol


End file.
